


don't worry. | hunter x hunter meets medaka box.

by DrunkenGreed



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Medaka Box
Genre: Maybe a series I don't know-, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenGreed/pseuds/DrunkenGreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' ' . . . should i be sorry for something i have not done ? ' '</p><p>' ' it's naive. . . then again , i am as well. ' '</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't worry. | hunter x hunter meets medaka box.

/ Sorry to disappoint you all. This will be written soon after I have days off from school. \


End file.
